whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xoxokrystal/My Raura story...(don't know what to name it...)
Okay....HIIII!!! XD This is my Raura story..and its based on the J14 interview Ross gave when he said he would date Laura Marano!! ENJOY! It was a lovely Wednesday at the Austin & Ally studio..the crew were working hard to fix the broken piano two certain cast members had broken...this time..it was not Austin and Dez. Ross,Laura,Raini and Calum were taking a break,each doing random things.. Ross was in his dressing room playing with Pixie and listening to music.. Laura,Raini and Calum were in Laura's dressing room reading the lastest issue of J14 and Calum said he has taken up a new obsession,hair styling,so was busy on Laura's hair. Suddenly Raini came across Ross's interview in a photoshoot. "Hey,look! Ross!" Se exclaimed,pointing to the page."oh! cool! Let's see...OUCH!!!" Laura squeals as she starts reading,when Calum pulls at a big bunch of Laura's hair "Ooooh SORRY. Its just that your hair is REALLY dry" Calum says,flatly."um..." Laura mumbles as she turns around to face Calum. "oh..Laur, you would not like THIS question" Raini says,reading a certain short paragraph.Laura turns around to read what was on the page "Would you date Laura Marano.." She reads silently. Suddenly she lets out a small chuckle "I'm used to it..its just the same answer everytime..we're just frien-OHMIGOD." She shouts as she reads his different answer. "OHMIGOD!" The brunnette squeals as she gets up. "I know!!," "Laur,your hair..nevermind.." Calum says as she panicks. "What does he mean?! He wants to marry me in 10 years?? He said IN 10 years!! So that means the day Austin & Ally ends!! OH GOD! We have CHEMISTRY?! He never said that before!! OH GOD!" She freaks out,pacing around the room. "Laura you need to calm down! Ross would have said just as a joke!" Raini says trying to calm her down. "Well,why don't you go ask him?" Calum says, calmly. "What?" The girls ask in unison. "Yeah,he is in his dressing room..might as well ask him.." He says.. "Well,Calum does have a point..might as well clear this up now then later.." Laura says..cooling down a bit.. "Okay..go..."Raini says,prodding her lightly.. "Okay.." Laura says with her feet firmly planted on the carpet. "Laur,I mean it..go.." Pushing her out the door. Raini closes the door so Laura couldn't change her mind and barge back in. She discreetly makes her way to Ross's dressing room. The door is wide open with loud music blasting through the speakers. She looks around the room from he doorway,feeling shy to ask him about the whole 'misunderstanding'. She sees the blond lying on the couch,with closed eyes,but he was stroking Pixie who was neatly perched on his chest. She quietly knocked on the door."Ross?" she squeaked. He didn't budge.She knocked a bit louder.She waited for a minute Suddenly he groaned,then twitched and he fell with a loud thud on the floor. Luckily,Pixie was alert and leaped off Ross's chest just before he fell and he ran up to Laura.She bent down a picked her up and cuddled her.She looked up to see Ross watching her quietly as he lay on the floor "A little help?" He asks in a quiet squeak. "Oh!" She was brought back to her senses.She made her way upto he couch and place Pixie on the sofa and held her hand out to Ross.As he slowly took her hand she and Ross always felt that little shock of electricity they always felt when they touch.As hauls him up he stumbles back a bit,losing his balance. "Are you drunk?" She blurts out.She immeadiately covers her mouth. "Sorry" she says in a muffled voice. "No!" He replies hurt. "..it's okay..I haven't been sleeping properly for a few nights..so.." "Oh! Okay..so I just came by to say hello.." She says,nervously backing out the door. His eyes suddenly drop down to the teen magazine she was holding. "J14,new issue." He reads miserably. "Huh? What?"she looks up into his chocolate brown eyes. "You read it..didn't you?" "Read what? Pshhh.." She lies through her gritted teeth. "Laura,I know you read my interview..What I said..about dating you..." He says his face crumpling up. "Okay..what is it then?" She asks hardening up. "OH! That..yeah..About that...um...yeah..." He says,horrified that he has to explains EVERYTHING.Doomed.That's what Ross Shor Lynch is.Doomed,Not Hot. Liked it?? No? Okay..COMMENT!! Category:Blog posts